


Of annoying boyfriends and broken tables

by Katiethespade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, it's also super short, originally posted on my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiethespade/pseuds/Katiethespade
Summary: It's never a dull day with Kise around, even though Midorima would prefer it that way.





	Of annoying boyfriends and broken tables

Midorima couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the sounds coming from the other room. And just who might those noises be coming from you ask? His boyfriend, Kise Ryouta.

He didn’t like the sound of whatever it was that he was doing back there. Whatever it was. It was most likely something stupid that Midorima wasn’t going to be happy about it.

After a few more seconds of grunting and mumbling, it came to an end and the house fell back into a comfortable silence. Or so Midorima had hoped for as he heard Kise calling for him not a minute later.

“ Midorimacchi! Are you coming or not?”

“Alright Kise, hold I’m coming.”

He shouldn’t have surprised at all by the sight of what greeted him when he reached Kise and yet he was. Kise was lying a across a table that didn’t seem to have the strength to support him by the way the legs were shaking, yet it was still standing.

With a sigh, Midorima pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “Kise get down from there before something bad happens.”

Kise seemed unfazed by his warning as he just grinned over at him.

“Hey bab-” The blonde was cut off by an awful creaking noise coming from the table before it split down the middle, sending him crashing to the ground.

“My table!”

“Midorimacchi, are you _seriously_  much more concerned about your table than me?!"

"Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my tumblr. But in light of recent events, I'm moving it here along with my other fanfics written on tumblr. Link to the original:http://katiethespade.tumblr.com/post/144519308291


End file.
